


The Frontier (In Communication)

by Quixotism



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Communication at its best, Gen, Jaylah Doesn't Understand That Reference, The Enterprise is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah starts school. Has questions. Life goes on.</p><p>( post beyond email fic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frontier (In Communication)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [未知領域(溝通上的）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599193) by [songletters (SongLetters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters)



**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org, spock@starfleet.org, amplenacelles@starfleet.org, nyotauhura@starfleet.org, captainsulu@starfleet.org, flyboy@starfleet.org, thedoctorisin@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

I hate this uniform. How do I stop wearing it?

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

I told you. You have to wear it. 

PS: I tried. They really care about their dress code.

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

Spend all your time fixing stuff. The uniform will be so ruined that no one will bother you, lassie.

Good luck in the Academy!

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org  
**From:** flyboy@starfleet.org

I could help you with that ;)

 **To:** flyboy@starfleet.org  
**From:** thedoctorisin@starfleet.org

**NO.**

* * *

**To:** captainsulu@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

SULU WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ADDRESS

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** captainsulu@starfleet.org

It was free! Do you know how hard it is to get captain there???

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** captainsulu@starfleet.org

And for the last time, I'm not trying to steal the Enterprise!

* * *

**To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

I think Sulu is going to mutiny.

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

Jim, you are being paranoid.

Also, he would have done it by now. 

And I would have helped.

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

ur fired.

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

Yes, Captain.

* * *

**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

So I'm putting in some paperwork for Jaylah and I'm pretty sure we're going to adopt her. Think it'd be all right by Starfleet?

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

Sure, Scotty. I'll approve it. 

**To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

Wait WE????

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

Me and Keenser.

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

. . . Congratulations!

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

Thank you, Jim. 

**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

Why the ellipsis?

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

No reason.

 **To:** thedoctorisin@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

You owe me 50 credits.

* * *

**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

Jim, please tell Spock that he is an idiot. 

**To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

Okay.

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

Spock, you're an idiot

(Uhura said so)

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

I fail to see why it is necessary to involve the Captain in this.

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

It's to get him on my side :)

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

:(

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

SPOCK ARE YOU DONE BEING AN IDIOT ALSO MAKE HER STOP MY INBOX CAN'T HANDLE THIS.

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

What are you doing to the Captain?

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

Spamming him pictures of more comfortable chairs.

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org  
**From:** spock@starfleet.org

I concede to your ability on making people cry.

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT

* * *

**To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

Montgomery Scotty.

Is it true I am meant to be "Jaylah Scotty"

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

No. You'll be Jaylah Scott.

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

I like Scotty better.

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

Whatever works best for you lassie. It's your name now.

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

It does not seem right for a family name.

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

That's because our family is Starfleet. Not to worry. We'll be waiting for you once you're ready.

* * *

**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@starfleet.org

What does the T symbol in your name stand for?

 **To:** loudbeats@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

It's for Tiberius. Why?

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** loudbeats@starfleet.org

Can I be Jaylah Enterprise Scotty?

 **To:** loudbeats@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

I don't see a problem with that.

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org  
**From:** jtcool@starfleet.org

Could you have adopted anyone more like you???

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org  
**From:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

I'll take that as a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Possibly.


End file.
